Spider's Freefall
by Snow'sLuckyCat
Summary: What happens when Gary gets to have his own, if unwilling, close encounter of the fourth kind?


TITLE: Spider's Freefall  
  
AUTHOR: Snow'sLuckyCat (Sharma S.)  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill by now, right??? All characters herein, recognizable to being in EE by Jeff Meloin or Bob Brush or CBS and 3 Character Productions, belongs to them. I make no money off this, nor do I want to. After all, I'm just playing witth them a little while, since you guys don't plan on using them anytime soon. : ) 'Nuff said. Let's get on to the nitty-gritty, shall we?  
  
SPOILERS: A tiny ONE FOR "THE PLAY'S THE THING".  
  
Category; Straight-up HUMOR....Shaken, NOT stirred for your drinking and reading pleasures. ; )   
(Ha! You thought I was going to say drama, didn't you?!)  
  
Rating: G (as in 'good, clean fun'....YEAH, RIGHHHHTTTTT....Whatever Dude.)  
  
Summary: Just something to pass the time with. WARNING: Craziness and insanity plagues all souls who read this fic, including the writer's soul....   
YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. SILLY GRIN  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: a BIG thank you goes out to all the humorists out there. You've inspired me to attain this degree of insanity. I OWE YA ONE. ; )  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY. I bet you're real excited too, huh? Silence from the audence. HELLO? Anyone gonna answer me???  
FINE THEN...No dessert for you! lol....  
  
1 more thing: These astricks * are used at the start and end of a person's inner thoughts. I only use them a few times though.  
  
***  
SPIDER'S FREEFALL  
-Sharma Stancil  
***  
  
"Gary, are you coming?!"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." *As soon as I get this thing down off the....*  
  
"What're you doing up there?"  
  
"Nothing. I said I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
THUD! BUMP! BANG!  
  
"Gary? What WAS that?!"  
  
No answer.   
  
"Gary?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Good morning, Marissa."  
  
"Chuck?..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I just got in."  
  
"Chuck. Chuck, something happened to Gary."  
  
"What is it this time? The Cat jump on him--or is it a frog in his throat. Or MAYBE he goosed himself again? What?!"  
  
"I don't know. Well, he said he'd be right down, but then something heavy from up there fell. And when I called up there, he didn't answer me..."  
  
"He probably just didn't hear you. You have a very soft voice when you try, ya know..."  
  
"Yeah, but---"  
  
"Hold on, all right. I'll call him...Gar?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Then...   
  
"Chuck..."  
  
"That didn't sound so good, Chuck."  
  
"You all right up there, Gar?"  
  
"No...I don't think so..."  
  
"I'll be right back, Marissa."  
  
"OK."  
*  
APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
  
"Hey, Marissa..."  
  
"Gary?! Thank goodness. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah...He's fine. Just had a bad fall."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"He was..."  
  
"Chuck, I can talk for myself ya know..."  
  
"Whatever you say, Buddy." A familiar chesire cat grin had appeared in full effect upon Chuck's face though.  
  
"Well...ah..." Gary began, scratching his head nervously for a moment. "Honestly, Marissa, it's really not that important."  
  
Standing beside Gary, across from the blind Black woman, Chuck started to chuckle, then laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Marissa, it was a bug."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A tiny, 'MCGINTY 8-LEG'---a spider. Right, Gar?"  
  
When he got no reply, Chuck continued, "Well, anyway, he told me that he was standing on his bed, trying to get a cobweb down, and he miseed a step and had knocked himself out cold."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Gary?"  
  
"Yeah, Really, I'm ok."  
  
"Nothing broken?"  
  
"No...just my pride..." That's when he saw it, the tiniest hint of a grin, peeking through the corners of Marissa's eyes.   
  
"But that wasn't even the best part..."  
  
"No, Chuck. Don't!"  
  
"What?" The smile was in full effect by now, upon the blind oman's face, near its busting-out point with incredible ease.   
  
"The spider had freefallen to land on Gar's face. I mean you should've seen the look on his face when he opened his eyes, Marissa. It was priceless..."  
  
The two finally burst out into fits of laughter.   
  
"That's it! I don't have time for this. I got work to do, lives to save, calamities to avert, The Paper to handle..."  
  
"Yeah...Yeah...Sure, sure..."  
  
Gary picked up his Paper, utterly disgusted with his two friends' teasing, and peered at it. There, on the front page, was the smushed remains of its body.   
  
"Ewwww..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'...Listen, I'll see you gus later, ok?"  
  
He quickly wiped the exoskeleton off the newsprint and into the trashcan. Escaping from the office, out into the bar's main part, continuing through it, on his way for the first save of the day.  
  
"Yeah. Later...Spider-Boy..." Chuck said to his friend's back, not resisting taking one last jab at his friend's bruised ego.  
***  
THE END 


End file.
